thegladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlighting
On a stretch of highway, patrolman Office Mayhew idles in his squad car, one eye on the radar and the other on the newspaper he's holding. The engine from an oncoming vehicle garners his attention as a bright yellow Camaro going 92 miles per hour whizzes by. Mayhew sits up, slides his car into gear, and peels out after the car, which isn't slowing down. He flips on his sirens and calls for backup. Further down the road, five highway patrol cars careen onto the highway and fall into a roadblock formation. Their doors fly open and the officers run out, lay a spiked stop stick across the road, and take position behind their cars with guns drawn. Just before the car hits the roadblock, it comes to a screeching halt. Mayhew jumps out of his patrol car and slowly walks towards the driver's side of the car, screaming for the person inside to exit the vehicle with their hands up. The car door swings open and two little hands sticking out of pink jacket sleeves go up in the air, followed by the fresh, freckled face of a 12 year-old girl, Shaz Turner. The officers, confused, tell the driver to come out. Shaz smiles proudly and says she's the driver. The officers bring Shaz aside as Mayhew pops open the trunk of the car to reveal a bloody, dead man. Detective Jim Longworth is at his house, getting ready to head to the highway crime scene. Just before he leaves, he gets a call from Jeff, who tells Longworth that some people jumped his father and that he's badly beaten. Jeff asks Longworth to meet him. Longworth rushes to get to Jeff. When he arrives, he sees Jeff sitting next to his father, Ray, who is spitting up blood. Jeff is in shock; his face is streaked with tears. Ray's face is bruised and bloody. Longworth gives Jeff a reassuring nod. He kneels down, eye to eye with Ray. They know each other even though they've never officially met. Ray tells Longworth that a woman called him to say her car conked out on her and that she needed a tow. When Longworth questions why Ray brought Jeff with him, Ray says that his son wanted to see him work and added, defensively, that if he thought something would happen, he never would have brought him. Ray continues that he was jumped from behind and beaten up. Jeff tells Longworth that there were two assailants. He then walks up to his dad and apologizes for not helping him out during the attack. Ray tells Jeff it wasn't his fault. Longworth looks on as Jeff and Ray share a tender father-son moment, but something seems off. The Camaro is now a crime scene, surrounded by FDLE cars and the coroner's van. Carlos Sanchez stands over the dead body and FDLE Regional Director Colleen Manus checks her watch as Longworth approaches, pulling on gloves. He's distracted and she's not pleased with his tardiness. Their witness is gone so Longworth will need to interview her at the station. Carlos tells Longworth that the victim, who is the owner of the Camero, is named Cole Hunter. Carlos says it looks like the victim was bludgeoned to death and robbed. He has a tattoo on his inside right forearm, a pierced heart. As Carlos goes on about the victim's cool car, Longworth seems uncharacteristically impatient. When Carlos calls him on this, Longworth blames his mood on being tired. While looking through the car, Longworth finds a lollipop wrapper, but Carlos tells him it was the driver's. Carlos then holds out a box with a five-strand sparking diamond necklace and tells Longworth investigators found it in Cole's pocket. Carlos questions why the killers took Cole's cash but not the necklace. Longworth gets a text message and he tells Manus, who still isn't pleased with him, that he has to make a quick pit stop before he heads to the station. Longworth arrives at the hospital and talks to a concerned Callie Cargill. He tells her that Ray says he didn't know any of his attackers. Callie asks if she should be worried. Longworth asks how much she trusts Ray and Callie tells him that she does because, for once, he's trying to do the right thing. Longworth peers through the curtain where Ray lies in bed talking to Jeff. Something still isn't adding up. Manus walks with Shaz to her office listing off the possible charges the young girl faces: grand theft auto, eluding an officer, driving without a license. Shaz, not worried, asks when she can get the dashboard camera footage from the officer's car. Manus asks Shaz whether she's worried about what her parents are going to say about everything that happened. Shaz explains that he father is on the road and her mom is gone. She continues that her sister is the person who takes care of her most of the time, but she's been "poorly" lately, so she isn't going to care either. Longworth walks into the office and Manus tells him to take Shaz's fingerprints. Shaz, who doesn't understand why Longworth needs to take her prints, tells Longworth that Cole left the keys in the Camaro and that he doesn't mind when she takes it out for a ride. Longworth explains that he needs to take the prints to eliminate her as a murder suspect. Shaz tells Longworth that Cole taught her to drive and was friends with her sister. He worked with her dad as a NASCAR mechanic on the #74 Cup car, which belongs to Trey Lancer. Longworth joins Carlos in the autopsy room. Carlos tells him that Cole died from a serious blow to the head from a blunt object. Longworth speculates that Cole was working before he was murdered. Daniel joins them and tells Longworth that Cole didn't steal the necklace. He paid $10,000 cash for it. He also purchased a $1,000 name bracelet and told the saleswoman it was for his girlfriend, Charlene. When Carlos questions how a mechanic could have that kind of money, Longworth says "moonlighting," and asks lab technician Daniel Green to pull Cole's bank records. Manus pops in and tells Longworth that Shaz's sister Charlene has just arrived to take Shaz home. Charlene, her eyes red from crying, walks with Longworth towards the office where Shaz is waiting. They go inside and Charlene immediately slaps Shaz across the face, screaming, "You could have killed yourself!" Longworth pulls Charlene aside and asks to have a word with her as Shaz waits outside. Charlene tells Longworth that she has to put her baby sister in her place because their parents aren't around and "children need parameters." Changing the subject, Longworth asks her if she was dating Cole because he knows Cole bought her a bracelet before he died. Surprised, Charlene tells him that Cole was just her friend, she is dating driver Trey Lancer. As Charlene leaves the room to take Shaz home, Longworth notices a lollipop wrapper on his desk. It says "Pregnancy Pop." Carlos and Longworth arrive at Homestead Speedway. Racecars whiz around the asphalt oval doing practice runs at 200 MPH and there are screaming fans everywhere. The two walk towards the VIP area of the yard, where a security guard blocks the entranceway. The security guard asks for their Hot Pass. Longworth immediately shows his badge, which apparently isn't hot enough to get him inside. Brian Vickers, another NASCAR driver, walks by and tells him that he has to play by NASCAR's rules. Frustrated, Longworth shows his Hot Pass and walks inside. Inside, Trey Lancer stands near his car facing a small video crew attempting to shoot a commercial. They see Georgia Lancer, Trey's mother, anxiously watching her son. Sitting next to her is Charlene, sucking on a lollipop. Longworth asks Carlos to try to get the lollipop from Charlene while he causes a distraction. Longworth and Carlos approach Georgia and she introduces herself as Trey's mother and the owner of Lancer Auto Sports. Carlos walks over in Charlene's direction. Longworth flashes his badge and asks Georgia whether she's heard about Cole. She says that the team is torn up abut it, though she doesn't look upset at all. She says they don't have time to mourn because they have to get back on the racetrack. Charlene gets up to walk away and dumps her lollipop in the trashcan. Carlos picks it up out of the garbage and walks toward Georgia and Longworth, passing off the lollipop and wrapper to Longworth. Longworth tells Georgia that he has to ask Trey where he was this past Wednesday and starts walking towards him. Georgia, trying to stop him, tells him that they were all at their home shop in North Carolina, prepping for the big race. Longworth, still not pleased, walks towards Trey, who's wrapping up the shoot, and casually asks if he knows Charlene is pregnant, though he isn't sure if it's Trey's or Cole's. He holds up the lollipop, which is actually a "pregnancy pop" that helps with morning sickness. Madness erupts and Trey gets in Charlene's face, asking if this is true and if she's been sleeping around, or with Cole, behind his back. She denies it. Engines rev around them, drowning out the sound. Charlene's father, Sandy, sees his daughter getting yelled at by Trey and bum rushes Trey. Longworth moves to stop a fight and gets in the way of Sandy's fist and a punch meant for Trey. Sandy keeps swinging at Trey, while Charlene and Georgia try to pull them apart. Longworth leans on Carlos as they walk away from the fight still going on behind them. Back at the hospital, Ray sits up in bed while Callie fixes a bandage on his face. She asks him if he's sure he doesn't know who did this to him because it seems strange to her that he was jumped, but not robbed. He reassures her that it's the oldest scam in the book, a good looking girl calls for a tow and then her thug buddies beat up the driver. He says he wasn't robbed because he didn't have any cash on him. Callie looks in Ray's eyes and nods. She believes him. She heads back to work. Once Callie is gone, Ray's face darkens. He knows more than he's telling. Longworth walks into the lab, checking his cell. Carlos is waiting for him, holding a #20 baseball hat his daughter Addy wants signed by racecar driver Joey Logano. Carlos hands Longworth the hat then shows him Cole's jacket. Carlos tells Longworth that the chemicals found on Cole's jacket were scattered under a higher pressure and temperature, meaning that they came from a gun and weren't from working with car brakes as he initially suspected. Cole must have fired a gun before being killed. Longworth hypothesizes that he maybe he was protecting himself against the killer. Longworth arrives at Sandy's house, where he is vacuuming and yelling about the mess his daughters have made. Longworth mentions that he didn't know Charlene was pregnant with Cole's baby and Sandy insists the baby is Trey's. Longworth questions Sandy about Cole, who tells him that he liked him a lot, that everybody liked him. And he was a great mechanic. When Longworth presses about the baby issue, Sandy tells him it's none of his business. Then Longworth says it is his business because it might give him a motive for killing Cole. But he has an alibi. He was in North Carolina with the rest of the team, getting the transporter ready for the ride down to Florida. He also said he was with Trey, who said he was going to ask Charlene to marry him. Longworth suggests that they either killed Cole together or one of them is lying. Longworth steps out of the house and spots Shaz sitting on the doorstep. She's bundled up, wearing a pink jacket and a winter hat. She tells Longworth she's acclimating and trying to get ready for the 130 degrees inside a racecar. Shaz tells Longworth that her daddy would never have killed Cole. She also says that the Lancer family didn't have as much money as they used to because they constantly need to fix Trey's cars because he keeps crashing them; he even crashed it as recently as Wednesday night (the same night Cole was murdered). Trey had messed up his car badly and the team needed to bring it to North Carolina for repairs. Shaz says Trey rarely stepped foot in the garage. So Trey wasn't practicing or in the garage while his car was getting fixed. Daniel calls Longworth and tells him that Cole was making $50,000 a year, but he barely had two nickels to rub together. He made a lot more when he was a mechanic for Tony Stewart. Longworth says that Sandy had mentioned that Georgia stole Cole away from working for Tony, but that he suspects he was fired. Longworth says that he will ask Tony himself and Daniel, a big NASCAR fan, is in awe that Longworth is going to meet "The Rushville Rocket." Back at the track, Longworth walks towards Tony Stewart's station, where the driving pro stands next to a monkey rescued from the Tony Stewart Foundation. Longworth asks Tony about Cole. Tony says he had to let him go because he was getting out of control He tells Longworth that two years ago, after Zane Lancer won Daytona, Cole took him out to celebrate. They ended up racing on the beach where Zane's car flipped and killed him. Trey still blames Cole for the death. Tony notices the hat in Longworth's back pocket. Seeing that it's Joey Logano's number, he takes it from Longworth, crosses out the #20, and signs his name, giving the hat back with a smile. At the hospital, Callie is finishing up her shift. She steps into the hallway to see two U.S. Marshals wearing dark suits, shoulder-holstered guns, and earpieces striding towards her. Jeff walks between the, looking very scared. Callie runs towards him. The Marshals look at Callie and tell her that she needs to come with them. At the office, Longworth, visibly upset, confronts Manus, asking her where Callie and Jeff are. He's been calling their house all day, and the nurse at the hospital told him that they were escorted out by two guys in dark suits. Manus finally tells him that they're fine and the FBI is in on everything, but she can't reveal anything else. She reminds Longworth that he's not a part of their family. Longworth arrives at the track and walks towards Trey's lot. Shaz, who is already there, asks if she can accompany him inside since she's never been inside the garage or the transporter and wants to get a look at the set-up book, which lists the parts and prices for the cars used in the races and explains how the team builds their engines. Longworth tells her that if people are distracted by him asking too many questions, perhaps she can sneak in and get it. Georgia's inside the transporter when Longworth walks in. When he asks where Trey is, she tells him that he's with a sponsor doing a courtesy ride around the track. She politely tells him to go, but Longworth ignores her and continues to look around. Longworth stops at the counter when he notices three black and white newspaper article photos preserved in plastic and taped to the wall. In the photos, Georgia is wearing a fringed scarf. Longworth carefully stares at the photos, turns to Georgia and says that it's understandable if she can't help but blame Cole for her husband's Zane's death since Cole was with him the night he died. She looks at Longworth and says, "I've learned not to put a question mark where God has put a period." Longworth leaves the transporter and is about to head for the track when he spots a helmet and fire suit for the Richard Petty Driving Experience draped over one of the crew chairs. Longworth, now wearing the racing suit, slides into Trey's car and gets behind the wheel. Trey sees this and runs towards the car, furiously asking Longworth what he's doing. Longworth convinces Trey to get into the passenger's seat by telling him he knows his mother isn't telling the truth about the night her husband died, and he speeds off. Longworth races around the track asking Trey about his father and Cole as Trey nervously hangs on. Trey eventually opens up and tells Longworth that his dad never had time for him, but always had time for Cole but that Cole's the reason his daddy is dead because it was Cole's idea to race on the beach. Taking his foot off the gas and easing to a stop, Longworth looks at Trey and asks if he killed Cole, but Trey says nothing. Longworth presses on and says that Trey lied to him about where he was on Wednesday and Trey says he was doing test runs, but Longworth says he knows that Trey wound up wrecking his car and suspects Trey followed Cole home and killed him. Trey remains silent. Longworth slides out of the car as the Pit Crew happily escorts him off the track. Shaz is waiting for Longworth by the fences, copies of the set-up book in hand. She hands Longworth a copy to keep and a photo from her family album of Cole, Trey, Georgia, and Sandy. She says her father and Cole were good friends from way back. Longworth's cell phone rings. Back at the autopsy room, Carlos holds up a photo of Cole's tattoo against Cole's arm to Longworth, where they can both see that some of the red ink from the tattoo is missing. The red ink was not real ink, but dye, the kind they use in banks to mark stolen money. So now they have to look at recent bank robberies. Longworth, Manus, and Daniel watch the surveillance footage from the bank robbery on Daniel's computer. In the video, a masked robber holds up a teller. Daniel brings up the surveillance footage from a red light near the bank, and Longworth points out what looks like Cole's Camero, but wrapped in black. Colleen, Manus, and Carlos sit in a conference room at the station. Manus tells the others that the FDLE Bank Robbery Task Force has indentified three other bank robberies that Cole could have been involved in, all around tracks where NASCAR races. During the last one the dye pack exploded and marked his skin and he got a tattoo to conceal it. They realize Cole was able to drive away with half a million dollars. His Camero was wrapped in a different color for each heist. Longworth tosses the set-up book on the table. While Cole spent over $11,000 on jewelry for Charlene, most of the money went towards #74. Longworth suspects that maybe the money put into #74 came from someone else's cut. And maybe his partner in the robbery is who killed him. Longworth arrives at Sandy's house, and confronts an upset Charlene about the robbery. She slips and says that Cole was spending a lot of time at the track with her father and Trey since all they did was work, but then realized she could have just implicated her boyfriend and her father in her lover's murder. Longworth helps Charlene get comfortable on the couch. He feels for her. He tells her that whoever was robbing banks with Cole probably killed him. She looks at Longworth and tells him she loved Cole, but that she also loves Trey and her father. She pleads with Longworth not to take her family away from her. Callie, still in her scrubs, stands across from Ray, looking uncomfortable wearing a suit in a cheaply furnished motel room. Outside, the marshals stand guard. Looking worried, she asks Ray who he gave up. He tells her it's nobody she knows and explains that Witness Protection Program is the best possible solution for all of them and can give them all a fresh start to be a family again. Callie tells him she already had a clean slate. But she's been happy Ray has been around for Jeff. Ray continues that he wants them all to be a family again and that he would die for her and Jeff. Back at the track, after finally gets Addy's hat signed by Joey Logano, after a confusing moment with Carl Edwards, who was in the number 20 garage stall. Longworth's eyes are drawn to a race car being pushed by four crew members onto a transporter's rear lift gate. The gate rises like an elevator to the second floor, and disappears inside the transporter. Longworth approaches Trey, who's standing nearby, and asks him to roll up his sleeve, mentioning that exploding dye packs often cause burns to the skin. Trey hesitates, and then reveals a nasty burn on his forearm. Trey tells him it's from working in the garage, but Longworth holds up the bank robbery footage and tells Trey that he thinks it's from robbing banks with Cole. He also says they probably used the transporter to make the cars disappear after the robberies, and that the transporter is also where Cole was likely killed. Carlos kneels down, runs his index finger along the spotless floor of Trey's transporter. He notices something in a crack along the baseboard. Pink fibers with dried blood on them. He picks it up with tweezers and bags it. Using blacklights, they can also see blood on the floor. Daniel notices the counter had been replaced, probably because that's where the dye pack exploded. Daniel then pulls open a cabinet door. ItÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s full of wrenches, hammers, etc of every size, weight, and shape. Carlos sprays Luminol on the drawer and shines the light on them. Inside, a heavy duty torque wrench shines blue. They all realize that although everyone on the team has access to the transporter, Sandy is the only one who moves and cleans it. Longworth walks into the interrogation room carrying a cardboard box. He takes a seat across from Georgia and tells her that she won't be able to get her transporter back in time for Trey's race the next day because it's a crime scene. When Georgia says that she thinks Sandy killed Cole because he wanted all the money from the robberies, Longworth says that Cole wasn't killed for money, he was killed to protect Trey. Longworth tells her that she made Cole and Sandy rob banks because she was trying to protect Trey. She didn't want her son to find out that their long-time sponsors were pulling out. Longworth continues and tells Georgia that she then killed Cole before he could steal Charlene from Trey. She did all of this to protect her son. She denies everything. Longworth holds up the photo that was hanging up in the transporter, but it's in color. In the photo, Georgia wears a pink scarf. Longworth takes out the evidence bag with her pink scarf inside, covered in Cole's blood, which he obtained from the back of her closet after obtaining a search warrant. Georgia looks at it, shocked. Longworth continues on and says that she called Cole into the transporter and beat him over the head with the torque wrench and then stuffed him into the back of his car. Georgia, realizing there's no way out, loses it and tells Longworth that Trey had nothing to do with the robberies and that he just needs to finish the last race. Longworth just looks at her and shakes his head saying he hates to do this to Trey. She cries and angrily says Longworth can't stop her family from racing. In the observation room, Manus stands with Sandy, in handcuffs, watching Georgia through the two-way glass. Longworth joins them and tells Sandy, who has confessed to the robbery, that the DA would look favorably toward him because he implicated Georgia. Manus says that Sandy will be out by the time Charlene's daughter turns six. Longworth then hands two papers to sign: a confession to the bank robbery and a NASCAR Drive for Diversity form for Shaz. He encourages Sandy to sign it to allow Shaz to train. Sandy knows it's the right thing to do, and signs it. At the station, Charlene and Shaz are getting ready to leave. Longworth gives Shaz a copy of the form and a copy of her police chase. Charlene is thanking Longworth for everything when Trey shows up. He tells both Charlene and Shaz to come with him and that they are a family now and that they have a race to win tomorrow. They all walk out together. Longworth watches, knowing that the three are going to be okay. At the motel, Callie and Jeff are asleep. They wake when the door opens and a marshal lets Ray in. Callie and Jeff rush to Ray, who tells him that's everything is OK and that they are all safe. They could all go home since the feds rounded up the cons. He just needs to stay for a bit to tie up some lose ends with the marshals. After Jeff and Callie leave, Ray looks sad as a marshal enters to the room to talk to him alone. At the station Manus tells Longworth that the Cargill family received permission to return home. Jim looks relieved. Back at their house, Callie and Jeff straggle in and sit down on the couch, happy to be home. There is a knock at the door, and Jeff, thinking it's Ray, rushes to answer it. But it's not. Callie walks to the door where a marshal hands Callie an envelope, then leaves. Callie opens the envelope, starts reading the note inside. She looks at Jeff. He knows. Callie takes Jeff in her arms as he cries. Longworth, at his house, lounges around drinking a beer. It's been a long day. Callie calls him and tells him that she and Jeff didn't go into the Witness Protection Program, but that Ray did. Longworth has a blank stare on this face. References http://www.aetv.com/the-glades/episode-breakdowns/moonlighting/